Kirikrilox
Kirikrilox is a major antagonist in the series The Son of Van Helsing. He is the main antagonist of the Kirikrilox's Determination arc and is the murderer of Vegas Loverose and is technically Risa's arch-nemesis. He is a founding member of the Eye of Despair and is one of Devilok's most loyal lieutenants. He was killed by the Combination Ultimate Attack, Demon Heart-Breaker of Alex and Risa, vaporising Kirikrilox almost instantly. He was condemned to the Purple Skull by Rotet as punishment for his countless crimes against existence. He was famous for his lustful obsession for granting his foes horrifying deaths by either himself or his army of monsters, the Horde and his expertise in forbidden Death Science. Personality Appearance Biology History Pre-Storyline (Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Kirikrilox is asked by Devilok for his army, the Horde, and Kirikrilox himself to be the weapons he uses to use in the Siege of the Loverose Kingdom and cleave a path for Devilok to break into the Loverose Palace, which Kirikrilox agrees to on one condition, Kirikrilox is the one to kill Vegas Loverose as Vegas has destroyed hundreds of the Horde, which Devilok agrees to Kirikrilox's decision. Devilok and Kirikrilox teleport onto a floating island and Devilok summons the Horde a few miles away from The Loverose Kingdom and Kirikrilox orders the Horde to slaughter the city and clear a path to the palace and he launches a Night-Maker into the sky and the day speeds up to the night and the Horde attacks the city and kills everything in sight, with Devilok only watching the battle from the island while Kirikrilox laughs at the deaths of the people being killed. The battle intensifies and then Kirikrilox sees hundreds of helix soldiers pushing back the horde and he asks Devilok if he can intervene and Devilok grants him permission and Kirikrilox jumps from the island into the battle and his presence makes hundreds of soldiers chill with fear and then an enlarged soldier with the helix power of enlarged body size and strength, which Kirikrilox simply laughs at him and grabs the soldiers arm and uses his telekinesis to send the soldiers arm being sent right into his body, killing the soldier instantly. He begins killing soldiers, left and right, and when he hits the city, he orders several nightmare reapers to appear and eight nightmare reapers burst from the ground screaming and Kirikrilox orders the reapers to bring him all of the civilians and have them bow at his feet. The civilians hiding in their homes are then captured by the reapers and are dragged to Kirikrilox and he tells them to beg for a quick death or a fast torture otherwise he will kill all of them one by one. One of the civilians, a middle-aged girl, reminds him that he has captured children and even Kirikrilox couldn't possibly be ruthless enough to kill children and Kirikrilox treats this act of defiance as an annoyance and he vaporises the girl in cold blood. He then sees several children and he orders the nightmare reapers to behead the children and have their parents eat their remains, much to many peoples horrors, and before he can give the order for the execution, Vegas appears and crashes into Kirikrilox and sends him flying into a wall. Kirikrilox recovers and orders the reapers to restrain Vegas, but they are defeated by Vegas as he uses blue moon-light weapons on them but Kirikrilox uses this as a distraction and he then impales Vegas with his claws and then throws him back into his palace and then Kirikrilox senses a baby Risa and he smiles in excitement and he contacts Devilok about his discovery that Vegas had a child with Chang'e and they could use her and Devilok congratulates him. Kirikrilox then orders for everyone in the city to burn and he summons hundreds of despair reapers and they kill everyone on sight and burn the city and Kirikrilox just laughs at the carnage and then Devilok teleports behind him and tells Kirikrilox to follow him to the palace and Kirikrilox agrees. They arrive at the castle to find Vegas is running to Risa's room and Kirikrilox begs Devilok is he can kill both of them and Devilok denies his request as he will only allow Kirikrilox to kill Vegas, much to Kirikrilox's chagrin. They catch up to Vegas with Risa in his arms who is trying to escape to the moon through a portal within his throne, but Kirikrilox destroys the throne and grabs Vegas' throat and pulls Risa from his arms and hands her to Devilok while Vegas demands they return Risa to him. Devilok gives a victory speech and they teleport to the moon in front of Chang'e and when she threatens to fight, Kirikrilox arrives restraining Vegas by the throat with his left hand and holding Risa in his right hand. Chang'e demands Devilok and Kirikrilox release them, but Devilok refuses and Kirikrilox insults her and threatens to kill them if Chang'e doesn't back away. Devilok tells Chang'e he will place a soul bomb within Risa and plants one within her, while Chang'e complains. Devilok says he will do the same to Vegas but Kirikrilox is annoyed and kills Vegas before Devilok even gets a chance to move. Chang'e screams for Vegas but his corpse falls in front of Kirikrilox's feet and he tells Devilok he was promised Vegas' life and Devilok remembers and allows this and tells Chang'e to never attack the Eye of Despair or he will kill Risa and Chang'e falls in sadness and defeat and when Devilok and Kirikrilox are about to leave, Chang'e runs to Vegas but Kirikrilox turns around and obliterates Vegas' body and injures Chang'e and he walks over to a crippled Chang'e and uses his telepathy on her and threatens to kill Chang'e's other daughter Cassandra as well if she tries to bury Vegas and leaves after he stabs Chang'e in the stomach. Kirikrilox returns to his pocket dimension with Risa and he throws her into a hole in his dimension and she is teleported to Earth in the 15th Century and he walks away laughing at the memory of the soul bomb within Risa and she could get killed any time. He is then visited by Chaotrix who requests that he tells her what Kirikrilox did in the siege and all he says is that he has possibly made a new enemy and he plans on making her life miserable, the new enemy meaning Risa. He watches Risa throughout most of her life sometimes and has a despair reaper kill anyone who will give her kindness before she can even see them. Kirikrilox is present when the Eye of Despair recruits more members. Kirikrilox arrives at the Scarred Eclipse to find their new member is Risa and he begins to giggle at the thought that their new member is a Risa, the girl whose father he killed a while ago. Several members deny her ascendance but Kirikrilox agrees to this and when Risa is made a member of the Eye of Despair, he is about to tell her he killed her father, Vegas Loverose but Devilok silences him. Skills Relationships Notes *